Everything Will Change
by Writteninthestars08
Summary: She cut him off. "But what's life without a few risks." She smiled before continuing," I know we've definitely waited long enough for this. And if I can trust you to be there for me with anything as a friend...I don't see why I couldn't trust you as more.


Snow was falling lightly around her as she made her way to his house, or more accurately, his garage. She knew he would be there practing, and she needed to talk to him. The one person besides Marco that she could go to for anything. Craig Manning, her rock, her best friend, and the guy she was secretly in love with. Though she doubted she would ever tell him. After all the drama she had seen with him, Manny, and Ashley. She was pretty darn sure she didn't want to go through anything like that. Yeah Craig had made a mistake, but cheating on Ashley with Manny was huge. And Ellie had no intention of dealing with all the drama that came with that, granted he had gotten better, she still was not willing to take that risk just yet. Although...maybe in time she would. She never was one to say never. She had always been the type to give second chances. As she walked up to the door of his garage she took in a deep breath before opening the door. She could hear him playing his guitar on the other side of the door, and it made her smile. She always loved listening to him play.

"Hey, Craig." She said announcing her entrance to the room. "Working on a new song?"

"Hey, Elle." He replied with a smile, using his nickname for her. He turned around to face her. "It's not exactly new, just a old one I thought I'd try and finish. So basically just messing around like usual."

"Well for messing around it's sounded really good. Could I hear the rest of what you've got so far?" She asked as she took a seat on the couch next to him.

"Um, sure I guess...but just remember it's not finished yet." He replied a little nervously.

"Promise I won't laugh," Ellie teased as she nudged his shoulder. "Just play."

"Alright." He replied as he began to play.

For a moment there was nothing but the sound of music filling the room, and then Craig started to sing.

_I was switched off like a light_

_A fighter with no fight_

_Staring up at the stars_

_I'd given into the dark..._

His voice weaving in perfectly with the arrangement he had made, and Ellie had to admit even though the song wasn't done, it was probably one of the best Craig had ever written.

_...burned out like a match_

_At the low end of the crash_

_The moon glowed like a scar_

_How did things go so far..._

_'Wait...why is he staring at me like that?' _Ellie thought as Craig started to sing directly to her.

_...somehow you saw someone worth saving_

_You pulled me back into the light._

_Now if ever I can rescue you,_

_When you need two arms to fall into_

_You know exactly where I'll be_

_Just look for me_

_Oh look for me..._

_'Oh my gosh!' _She thought as she realized Craig had written the song for her. Everything they had ever been through together, everything she'd had to deal with alone before she had him to lean on, all of that was in this song. It didn't have to be directly called attention to. She just knew.

_...when it seems like you have lost it all_

_And you feel like you're in free fall_

_Goin' deep into the blue_

_I will rescue you..._

_'Had Craig actually come around? Was her love for him not unrequited this time? Had he actually come around to the idea of what she had known would be a perfect fit for so long? That they were meant to be together...' _

_...when every promise turns to dust_

_And there's no one left to trust_

_When you're punchin' at the sky_

_And you're out of alibies_

_I know how this feels_

_When the wounds don't want to heal_

_But I won't forget your grace_

_Or the beauty of your face..._

Craig suddenly put all of his emotion into the song. Letting everything that he felt show on his face. All the things he'd been wanting to say, but had be to afraid to. That he had fallen for Ellie, he just hadn't know how to tell her, and he didn't want to hurt her again. Which is why he was so worried with how she would react to this.

_...somehow you saw someone worth saving_

_You pulled me back into the light._

_...now if ever I can rescue you_

_When you need two arms to fall into_

_You know exactly where I'll be_

_Just look for me_

_Oh look for me..._

Ellie had no idea of what to say or do. She was in awe of the song and how Craig was putting himself on the line. This was so out of character for him that she couldn't help but be a little skeptical.

_...when it seems like you have lost it all_

_And you feel like you're in free fall_

_Goin' deep into the blue_

_I will rescue you... _

But the way he was watching her reaction made her want to believe it. To trust him. To take a chance again. And maybe just maybe, this time could be different than all the others.

_...I fell into that hole before_

_And I, I walked into that slamming door_

_And I faded away_

_To where you are today..._

This time she could get her happy ending. This time she, Ellie Nash, could get the guy, and lose nothing in return.

_...now if ever I can rescue you,_

_When you need two arms to fall into_

_You know exactly where I'll be_

_Just look for me_

_Oh look for me..._

Craig started in on the last verse of the song, and Ellie couldn't help but let out a smile. This is not what she had expected when she came over here. But she was happy it happened.

_...when it seems like you have lost it all_

_And you feel like you're in free fall_

_Goin' deep into the blue_

_I will rescue you._

Craig put down the guitar and looked at Ellie. Taking in everything about her. The smile on her face. The slight blush on her cheeks, and the hope in her eyes. The hope that he had hoped would be there. The proof that she hadn't given up on him. That he still had a shot to make things right.

"Well...what did you think?" He asked trying to judge her reaction from the look on her face.

"That was...beautiful, Craig. I thought you said it wasn't finished yet, though." She smirked at him.

"Well it wasn't...until I could play it for you." He answered slowly. "Look Elle, I know I've screwed up mutliple times before, but I think I'm ready for this to actually happen this time. No major drama, no other girlfriends involved. Just me...and you." He continued looking down a second before continuing. "That is...if you still want me."

"Craig...I would be lying if I said I completely trusted you to do this one hundred precent, with no drama attached like before."

His face fell a little, as he answered. "I understand where your coming from..."

She cut him off. "But what's life without a few risks." She smiled before continuing," I know we've definitely waited long enough for this. And if I can trust you to be there for me with anything as a friend...I don't see why I couldn't trust you as more than that."

"Really? You actually mean that? You still wanna give us a shot?" He questioned with a bit of surprise.

"Yes," She answered slowly." But I think we should take it slow and not rush it...just see where it goes."

"I can live with that. I want to take our time and not rush this too. You're to important to me to mess this up again. I'm just sorry it's taken me this long to realize my true feelings for you, Elle."

"I'm just glad you finally realized them at all." She smirked before leaning in to kiss him.

It was a soft and tender kiss. Nothing to major, but it was perfect to Ellie. The kiss she had been waiting years for. The kiss that had been worth the wait. At that moment she was grateful for all the things she had gone through, because they had brought her to Craig. Her bestfriend, and her soulmate.

"Merry Christmas, Elle." Craig said once they pulled out of the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Craig." She replied smiling.

**Ok so I have no idea where this came from. I just got into a Crellie mood about an hour ago and this happened lol :)) But I really like it. It's the more simple side of Craig and Ellie. The side we got to see a little bit of in the Degrassi Goes Hollywood movie. The one I would have loved to have seen more of. ;) Anyways, I hope you guys like this. :) Please remember to review. It's the only way to let me know what you think. ;) And btw this takes place on Christmas Eve. ;D And the song is Rescue You by Jake Epstein. I LOVE that song sooo much. :D**


End file.
